


Stalker on the Train

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stalking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, fucking someone through someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Lee is convinced he's being stalked. His boyfriend doubts him until he finds out he does. They have a threesome.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Stalker on the Train

Lee was positive he was being followed.

"By who?" his boyfriend asked with a yawn. This was probably the hundredth time he had said this, and Fred always responded with that question to shut him up since he was never able to answer it. But this time, Lee didn't seem able to leave it at that.

"I don't know," he started, tense where he sat, "but I know it's happening. I keep feeling someone staring at me. I know I'm not just making this up - it only happens in certain places."

"The train and the street to your work," Fred said, almost like reading a script. This conversation was so boring to have over and over again.

"But now it's on my way to the pharmacy, too!" Lee looked like he might fall off his seat from how on edge he was. "He was watching me go there. I got off the train a stop late and I felt him follow me!"

"Him," Fred repeated, raising a brow.

Lee paused. "I'm just guessing it's a 'he.'"

"But you still don't know." Lee frowned at him. "Look, this happens every day, right? Without fail?" Lee nodded. "Then I'll go with you tomorrow. Act like I don't know you. Keep a look out."

Lee looked like he'd fallen in love with him all over again. "Really?" Fred nodded. "You're so great. That'll be awesome." Fred watched as he silently pumped his fist in delight. If this would make him drop the subject of his mysterious stalker, Fred could use the vacation day.

They left home together, Fred falling far behind Lee to make them seem unrelated enough to the untrained eye. Lee had always said it never felt like he'd been followed home, so leaving from the same building didn't seem like something that would foil their plan. They boarded the train on the same car, but spread out once the doors closed into separate spots. Fred stood towards the back of the train, and Lee sat in the middle. 

It was hard to tell in the crowded car, but one thing that made it easier was that almost everyone was staring at their phones - Lee included. Fred pulled his own out on habit but continued to raise his head and mimicked cracking his neck to relieve some sort of cramp to get a chance to look around. Each time, he looked around for anyone not on their phone, and on the third sweep, he was ready to give up. This whole thing was so stupid. Lee wasn't being stalked. He was thirty five years old and slightly balding if you looked close. He hadn't shaved in a week. He made barely any money, either. There was no reason to stalk someone like - 

Fred blinked. His eyes had landed on a young-looking guy, holding tight onto one of the hanging straps with one hand while the other held his phone. He was staring into it, and Fred could just barely make out what was on the screen. It was the layout of the camera app, and the image being captured was in Lee's direction.

The guy was right in between Lee and Fred, but Fred figured he could cut a path through to get closer. He continued watching him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't doing anything, but that made it even creepier. Why was he taking a photo of Lee? Did he do that every day? What were the photos for? As the train called its next stop and began to slow, people stood and moved towards the door and Fred followed the motion. He stopped again beside the younger man and leaned against the side of the train, staring out the window across from him like he'd just gotten on. The guy barely seemed to register him. Fred could barely see, but he seemed to be on a messaging app now. 

Probably the most annoying thing was that he didn't do anything especially weird. Every now and then Fred noticed he glanced in Lee's direction, but it wasn't possible to tell if he was staring at Lee or just that side of the train. Like everyone else, he seemed to be interested in his phone. Fred was ready to write it all off until they reached Lee's stop. The guy stood upright at that, shoving his phone in his pocket. He saw Lee briefly look around for him before he began to step off the train, and Fred and the guy moved off as well. Lee headed to the stairs, and so did the guy, and so did Fred. Once they were there and Lee stopped to turn around, Fred saw it - the misstep. The guy hesitated and shifted to move to the side, out of Lee's way, and at that moment Fred rushed and grabbed his collar. The guy froze in his grip, turning to stare at him with wide, confused eyed.

"What are you doing?" Fred demanded. "Are you following him?" Lee was hurrying closer, looking just as shocked and confused as the kid.

"Following," the guy sputtered out, looking horrified. "Of course not!"

"You took a photo of him on the train," Fred said. The look on his face was all Fred needed to know that he was right. "Didn't you?"

"You what?" Lee said in shock.

"This is a total misunderstanding," the guy said, trying to pry free from Fred's hold. "I'm not some sort of stalker!"

"Are you the guy who's been following me the past few months?" Lee demanded.

The guy turned bright red. "I wasn't trying to follow you…"

Lee was beside himself. "You've been following me! Who are you?!"

"I'm not a stalker!" he cried. "I swear! I just…" The two older men both waited, but he was unable to come up with a sufficient excuse. Fred gave Lee a look, and they both sighed at the same time.

His name was Martin and he ordered an orange juice at the cafe that Fred and Lee dragged him to. They sat him down as he quietly explained himself - he was a college student, his actual stop was one stop further than Lee's, but he found him attractive (Fred looked at Lee disbelievingly) and what had started as an accident where he got off a stop too early and found himself on the opposite side of the street as him turned into three months of stalking. "I wasn't trying to stalk him," he added after admitting to it. "I just… I know, this looks really bad."

"You really think he's attractive?" Fred asked.

Lee looked confused. "Am I not attractive?" 

"No," Fred said, "you're getting bald. You need to shave." Lee looked put out, but Martin looked like he was offended on his own behalf. "So you do."

"Look," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not like, crazy, okay? I was never gonna do anything."

"Did you think about it?" Fred asked. Martin shook his head, blushing bright. "You didn't think about anything? You just stared at him for three months and followed him to his job?" Again, Martin shook his head. "You didn't, say, imagine what his dick looked like?"

"Fred," Lee snapped, looking embarrassed himself.

"Seriously. You stalked a guy for three months and never imagined fucking him?" Martin stared between them both, at a loss for what to say. "I don't get it. Do you want to fuck him?"

"No!" Martin yelped.

"You could," Fred said.

Both Martin and Lee stared at him.

When they took him to their apartment, Martin still looked like he wasn't sure about this, but no matter how many times Lee told him he didn't have to do this, that he could go home and just stop stalking him, Martin would shake his head and stay with them. He stared openly as Lee undressed, not even noticing Fred doing the same, and it wasn't until Fred reminded him to that he began to take his own clothes off.

"I'm a virgin," he said quietly as he moved above Lee, staring down at him and taking in the sight of him. Lee looked to Fred, who shrugged. "Can I do the…?"

"You want to stick your dick in him?" Fred confirmed, surprised. Martin nodded quickly. "Is that what you imagined?" He didn't respond, and Fred slapped his ass with the palm of his hand. "You're about to fuck the guy you stalked for three months. Be honest."

"Yeah," he hurriedly admitted, guilt in his tone. "Yeah… I did imagine this."

Lee was staring at the far wall, cheeks red. "What did you imagine, exactly?" Fred pressed, guiding Martin closer to Lee.

"Um…" He hesitated, his cock hard against his ass. Lee reached down to lube himself, apparently resigned to the situation. "I always just imagined how nice you would look… moaning." Fred had to agree that Lee looked good moaning. He reached around to take the lube from Lee. "And what you would feel like… I've never had sex with anyone, but I use a fleshlight sometimes, and…" He looked like he was getting even harder, somehow. 

"Go ahead," Fred told him, and Martin didn't wait for Lee to agree before he pressed inside. He sucked in a tight breath as he breached the ring of muscle and felt the clamp of his warmth around him. Fred knew exactly what he was feeling. He pressed into him from the back, sinking into Martin in turn. Martin gasped, frozen for only a moment before Fred began to thrust, driving Martin deeper into Lee and pulling him back when he retreated.

"Wait," Martin gasped, looking back over his shoulder. "I didn't know we - "

"Oh, god," Lee moaned, his head falling back. Martin whipped his head back around to watch.

"You don't know how to fuck him," Fred whispered in Martin's ear. "I'll get it done."

Fred continued guiding Martin's thrusts, forcing him to fuck Lee in the way he knew he loved. It was a difficult thing to pull off. He knew Martin was smaller than him, not as strong, and he couldn't aim his thrusts so perfectly, but Lee seemed to be getting off on it, anyway. His legs were splayed apart in that way Fred loved that showed he was really getting into it, he was biting down on his knuckle to keep from moaning too loud, but he was still moaning, to Martin's great delight. Even when Fred didn't force him forward so strongly his little hips were still thrusting away into Lee, so excited and desperate to feel him. His hands explored his chest and hips, his fingers gripping into his skin, all while he twitched and fluttered around Fred's cock in his ass. He could feel the moment he came, the way his body flared in pleasure, and he leaned forward into Lee as he was forced to keep fucking him while Fred continued to thrust. Lee shuddered through his own orgasm, fingers gripping tight in the bedspread, and Fred finished last. He spilled himself deep inside Martin, holding his ass up high as he emptied himself with a contented groan, then finally slipped out to let him drop his hips. Lee stared at him blearily, but he didn't seem upset - far from it. He reached up to stroke Martin's hair and pat his back, murmuring, "Pull out."

"No way," Martin mumbled back, turning into his skin. "That was so good. Holy crap."

"Pull out," Fred repeated, tugging at his hips until Martin retreated with a frown. "That good enough?" He laid down beside Lee, lacing his fingers with him. "You going to stop stalking him now?"

Martin's eyes widened. It was clear there was no way he could do that now.

"I don't think your plan worked," Lee said tiredly, closing his eyes in defeat.

"My back-up plan did," Fred responded with a smile. Martin looked between them both with a confused frown until Fred leaned up to tug him down, forcing him to lay between them. "Be quiet and go to sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Martin nodded, sliding in between their bodies as Lee and Fred's arms anchored him down, their hands held together atop his stomach. Martin glanced down at them, the situation finally becoming clear, and he finally settled, staring up at the ceiling.

At the very least, he would never stalk anyone else ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out on the prompt "stalking" and turned into "two thirty-somethings use a college student to spice up their sex life." At least everyone is happy!


End file.
